


Falling for Cupid.. (OiSuga OneShot)

by VanillaPeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cupid - Freeform, Ice Cream, M/M, TikTok, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPeach/pseuds/VanillaPeach
Summary: I slightly smirked as I introduced myself so kindly: "Hi, you must be Cupid. I'm Psyche."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	Falling for Cupid.. (OiSuga OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> just a oneshot about my fav haikyuu ship;w;  
> \-------------------------------------------  
> disclaimer:  
> the characters and/or series does NOT belong to me they belong to Haruichi Furudate!  
> i took inspiration by the song 'Falling for Cupid' by @maddiemalekos song on tiktok!

~story inspired by the song 'Falling for Cupid' by @maddiemalekos on tiktok~  
(go check her out!)

-Oikawa Tōrus pov.-

I sat in the cafe, as I enjoyed my coffee, looking through the window. It was quite cold outside, which I didn't  
enjoy at all.

Then, at the ice cream place across the street, I spotted Freckles and Glasses from Karasuno.  
'Looks like a date..'

And five meters away, a certain gray-haired setter, leaving them behind, satisfied. 

'Mr. Refreshing, huh? Chibi-chan did tell me that he's been setting up a few of their teammates..'

That cold Middle Blocker even showed emotions. It was as if he shot love arrows thru their hearts.

'Just like Cupid..'

But he was walking alone. I huffed to myself, thinking how ironic it is that he, as 'Cupid' was probably the loneliest.

I didn't know what came over me at that moment, but I suddenly got up, leaving the money on the table and leaving the cafe. Drinking my last sip of coffee, I casually approached him. 

I don't know what came over me that moment, but it didn't really bother me. It was as if I felt a spark. I guess his energy drew me in.

'Could it be- No, don't be stupid, Tōru, you two never even talked before.'

'But what should I say..'

I slightly smirked as I introduced myself so kindly: "Hi, you must be Cupid. I'm Psyche." 

I hadn't noticed he had said anything. I was staring at his lips. "W-What?" Oh, his soft, peachy lips.. "Hello? Are you there?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry."  
"Oikawa was it, right?"  
I chuckled as I saw him giggle along, "W-What? Did I do something wrong?" 

"Oh no, everything's alright, Mr. Refreshing, your majesty." "Aren't you the majesty here?" "Yeah, you have a point, haha."

"Well, why are you here? And why did you call me 'Cupid'?" "You see, Chibi-chan told me a while ago that you set up a few dates for your teammates, like for Freckles and Glasses, who actually showed some kind of emotions."

"That reminded me of Cupid, ya know? It was like you shot arrows through their hearts." He looked kinda irritated as he put two of his fingers up to his chin, symbolizing that he was thinking. "Makes sense.."

"So, wanna go and grab a coffee? I know a good cafe right across the street." He smiled softly at me, "Yeah. Sure, why not." 

And oh, that smile.


End file.
